Briga de homens na lama
by Mary Ogawara
Summary: Presente multiuso para Bianca Potter. De um lado, Roy Mustang: expressão assassina, de tirar o fôlego. Do outro, Edward Elric: expressão vingativa, sorriso maroto, de tirar o fôlego. Que garota resistiria a uma briga de homens na lama?


**Título: Briga de homens na lama**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Presente de Natal, Ano Novo e Carnaval (talvez Páscoa?) para Bianca Potter.**

De volta a Cidade do Leste naquela mesma manhã, Edward Elric já se apressava em apresentar ao Coronel Roy Mustang o relatório com as informações mais recentes a cerca de sua busca pela pedra filosofal. Pensando bem, "apresentar o relatório" não era bem a definição do encontro dos dois. Enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim do quartel, trocavam mais ironias que dados concretos.

De fato, o cenário parecia refletir o quão confortável era aquela situação para ambos: havia chovido bastante na noite anterior e o gramado estava parcialmente tomado por poças de lama, as quais os dois alquimistas precisavam evitar.

Enquanto o Full Metal tinha cara de poucos amigos, além de já estar cansado da viagem, o Coronel Mustang mantinha um sorriso no rosto, primeiro, para irritar o pequenino, segundo, porque tinha em seu bolso uma carta dobrada, convite para mais um encontro com alguma felizarda da Cidade do Leste. Era tudo tão fácil, mas o que ele poderia fazer se gostava da companhia de belas mulheres e nenhuma delas seria louca o suficiente para recusar um pedido seu?

De longe, avistou a Tenente Hawkeye lançar-lhe um olhar severo, provavelmente por desconfiar sobre o tom de sua conversa com Edward, e teve de corrigir-se mentalmente. É, talvez uma fosse. Sua consciência até doía um pouco por saber que poderia ter alguma chance com Riza se deixasse todas as outras... Mas ainda dava pra agüentar.

-...Mais uma vez, nada além de uma pedra falsa e... – Ed continuava o seu discurso, quase certo de que aquele Coronel idiota nem estava prestando atenção, quando o pior aconteceu!

SBLOSH!!!

"O que mais falta acontecer, droga?!". Por um ou dois segundos, Ed permaneceu imóvel, não acreditando na sua má sorte – e desejando que Roy continuasse direto, sem notar a sua ausência. Mas isso não aconteceria...

- Full Metal? Onde você está? – o Coronel pôs a mão direita sobre os olhos, como quem procura alguma coisa – É tão pequeno que eu o perdi de vista!

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE ALPINISTA DE FORMIGUEIRO??? – Ed nem percebeu e as palavras já estavam saindo da sua boca. Arrependeria-se mais tarde - Pra sua informação, eu cresci bastante desde que cheguei aqui, ta?

-Ah! Então você está... – Roy voltou-se na direção do garoto – Aí!

Roy até poderia dizer que tentou segurar o riso, mas a verdade é que se permitiu dar uma gargalhada ao ver aquela cena. O Full Metal, distraído, acabou caindo em uma enorme poça de lama, e tinha as roupas e parte de seu rosto cobertos de marrom.

- Full Metal! – o Coronel começou, com um sorriso sarcástico – Deveria ter me avisado que estava querendo recreio para brincar na lama! – disse, aproximando-se do garoto.

- Isso não tem a menor graça! – disse Ed, agora mais zangado.

Do jeito que estava agora, seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para que aquele Coronel de meia tigela se arrependesse de rir da sua cara. Peraí! Qualquer coisa...?

Os cantos da boca de Ed formaram em um sorriso malicioso.

- Ainda temos trabalho a fazer, Full Metal! – Roy continuou, com um ar naturalmente superior – Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – ele ofereceu a mão para o "garotinho".

Era tudo o que Ed queria. Sem pensar duas vezes ou em possíveis conseqüências, o garoto agarrou a mão direita estendida do Coronel com o seu auto-mail e, com toda a força que pode reunir no meio da raiva, puxou o homem ao invés de levantar-se.

Nos breves centésimos de segundo entre a sua posição inicial e a poça de lama, durante a queda, Roy Mustang pensou... Em nada. A verdade é que estava tão cheio de si que não percebeu a lama até que ela se espalhasse de uma vez por todo o seu rosto e uniforme.

SBLOSH!!!

- Full Metal! Agora você foi longe demais! – esbravejou o Coronel, enquanto Ed sorria, vingado.

Tudo bem, ter puxado o Coronel para a poça de lama, mesmo com tantas provocações, poderia até parecer uma atitude infantil... Mas a expressão inusitada de embaraço do rosto do homem, agora marrom, havia valido à pena. Edward, teve certeza, até pagaria para reviver um momento como esse – ou quem sabe tê-lo em fotografia.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse esboçar alguma outra reação, entretanto, a situação começou a fugir do controle. Sciezka, a garota de óculos que tinha um emprego semelhante, embora mais exaustivo – e impressionante -, ao de um monge copista no quartel, caminhava tranqüilamente pelo corredor do lugar até que sua vista deteve-se na cena.

A garota viu fugirem rapidamente da sua memória os cinco volumes de "Alquimia Sem Mistérios" que deveria colocar no papel ainda naquela manhã. Parecia que todos os seus neurônios estavam em colapso, tentando processar corretamente a informação visual que obtinham.

Alquimista do estado. Tenente Coronel. Roy Mustang. Expressão assassina. Lama. De tirar o fôlego.

Alquimista do estado. Edward Elric. Expressão vingativa. Sorriso maroto. Lama. De tirar o fôlego.

Sciezka imediatamente agradeceu aos céus por estar viva e naquele lugar para presenciar aquela situação. Era geralmente uma garota muito reservada e tímida. Mas era bem verdade que praticamente qualquer garota, fosse quem fosse, não resistiria a uma...

- BRIGA DE HOMENS NA LAMA!!! – gritou a garota, a plenos pulmões.

_Praticamente_ qualquer garota, pois naquele mesmo instante, a poucos metros de Sciezka, a tenente Riza Hawkeye batia com a mão na testa. Realmente não esperava que o Coronel e Edward fossem estúpidos o suficiente para se deixar cair (literalmente) numa situação daquelas.

"Bem, o que está feito está feito", ponderou a tenente, correndo pelo gramado na direção dos dois. Só então percebeu que algumas dezenas de pessoas também faziam o mesmo...

Os dois alquimistas de estado, que agora se debatiam, esparramados na poça de lama, pararam de repente, atônitos com a súbita mudança da paisagem à sua volta.

- Olha o saquinho de pipoca! Olha a pipoca quentinha! Dois por um!

Roy e Ed não puderam acreditar no que os seus olhos mostravam.

Os dois estavam completamente cercados por pessoas, soldados e funcionários do quartel e alguns curiosos que por ali passavam, na maioria mulheres. E todos estavam em alvoroço: um grupinho em um canto parecia fazer apostas, enquanto alguns, de fato, já estavam comendo pipoca. Quatro ou cinco mulheres ensaiavam uma coreografia gritando algo como "Quem é o rei? Roy Mustang!!!".

E chegava a hora de Ed arrepender-se profundamente de ter tido a "brilhante" idéia de puxar aquele coronel mulherengo para a lama. Podia ter passado apenas como um miquinho básico seu, mas não... Agora aqueles loucos a sua volta haviam transformado aquilo tudo em um espetáculo. E o pior: ele era um dos atores, ou melhor, lutadores principais.

- Viu só o que você fez! – esbravejou Roy para o garoto.

- Eu? Foi tudo culpa sua! – Ed revidou. Na verdade, não tinha sido mesmo, mas...

- Minha culpa? Minha culpa! Quem é criança que não presta atenção por onde anda? – acusou o coronel, puxando Ed pela camisa.

- E quem é o mulherengo egocêntrico que não presta atenção em mais nada além de si mesmo? – disse Ed, com raiva, também puxando o coronel com o mesmo gesto ameaçador.

Mas alguém interrompeu a troca de olhares assassinos entre os dois alquimistas.

- Ora, ora, rapazes! Não façam isso! Têm que esperar o sinal do primeiro round! – disse Maes Hughes, galochas no pé e microfone na mão – Muito bem, pessoal! Os competidores agora serão assessorados pelos seus treinadores e em breve a luta na lama vai começar!

- Luta na lama!? Está louco, Hughes? – Roy tentou chamar a atenção do amigo, enquanto algumas mãos o arrastavam.

- Diga agora que não é nada disso! – gritou Ed, também arrastado.

- Desculpem! Sou juiz e apresentador, não posso me trocar com os lutadores! – disse o Tenente coronel com um ar risonho, dando as costas para Ed e Roy, que tinham no rosto a mesma expressão de terror.

Arrastado até uma "margem" da poça, Edward foi forçado a sentar em um banquinho por quem descobriu ser seu irmão Alphonse e... Winry! Ed havia esquecido completamente que a garota viria de Rizembool para visitá-lo naquela manhã! Como se já não bastasse passar por aquela humilhação, passaria por ela na frente da garota!

-Calma, Ed! – Winry tentava segurar o garoto, que insistia em se levantar.

- Oni-san! Está tudo bem? – perguntou, preocupado, o meigo Al.

- Claro que não está tudo bem! – Ed respondeu, revoltado – Você não está envolvido nisso, não é, Al?

- Claro que ele não está, Ed! – foi a mecânica que respondeu – Se você for grosseiro desse jeito não seremos mais seus treinadores!

- Treinadores? – o garoto repetiu, incrédulo.

- Não tem mais como voltar atrás, Ed. O quartel todo já está sabendo da luta na lama entre você e o coronel. – disse Winry, com as mãos na cintura e uma cara brava.

- Eu já disse que não é nada disso, m!!

- Oni-san! – exclamou Al, horrorizado (isso não era pra crianças).

- Isso Ed! Muito bem! – alegrou-se Winry - Agora concentre toda a sua raiva no rosto do adversário!

É. Isso até que era fácil.

Do outro lado, também sentado em um banquinho, Roy Mustang fazia cara de "não acredito, mas é comigo", a princípio, mas logo seu enorme ego voltou a se inflar. Cartinhas com coraçõezinhos e presentes se acumularam em uma velocidade incrível aos seus pés. É, tinha suas vantagens.

Ao seu lado, seus fiéis subordinados Havoc, Fuery e Breda diziam mensagens positivas para empolgá-lo com a luta.

- É isso aí, coronel!

- Acabe com ele!

- Estamos torcendo!

Roy sorriu. Aquela atrapalhada torcida particular eram os seus treinadores?

- Na verdade, coronel, sua treinadora é ela. – um deles apontou a tenente Hawkeye.

Roy sentiu seu sorriso morrer por um segundo. A expressão de seriedade e concentração no rosto da mulher... Mais parecia que estava em um campo de batalha que em frente a uma poça de lama.

- Tenente Hawkeye? – ele a chamou.

- Muito bem! Temos que pensar em uma estratégia efetiva sem o uso da alquimia. – disse a mulher, de repente, voltando-se na direção de Roy.

- Tenente Hawkeye, está mesmo levando isto a sério? – perguntou o coronel, surpreso.

- Muito me admira que o senhor não esteja, coronel. – respondeu Riza, séria – É a sua honra que está em jogo diante de todo o quartel.

Roy não pode evitar pensar no quanto os filhos de Riza teriam problemas no futuro. Era de se espantar que Black Hayate ainda conseguisse ser um cãozinho tão serelepe mesmo aos cuidados da tenente, pensou enquanto balançava a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Como assim sem alquimia? – Ed não acreditou no absurdo que acabara de ouvir.

Mas antes que Winry, com uma expressão determinada a ganhar, e seu irmão Al pudessem lhe explicar as recém-elaboradas regras do combate, os três ouviram o chamado do Tenente coronel Hughes, do centro da poça.

- Senhoras e senhores, atenção! Sem mais demoras, eu, Tenente coronel Hughes, juiz e mestre de cerimônias, e mais importante: pai da doce e meiga Elysia... – ele tirou do bolso uma fotografia da filha vestida de princesa, mas não pode continuar o discurso imediatamente.

- Pelamordedeus!!

- Ninguém agüenta mais!!

- Ih, fora! Ih, fora!!

- Hum, hum! Pois bem, - ele se recompôs da revolta da platéia, guardando carinhosamente a foto da pequena no bolso do uniforme de militar – sem mais demoras, eu chamo os competidores ao centro do ringue: do meu lado direito, o desafiante Roy Mustang!

Roy levantou-se do banquinho e caminhou até o amigo, ovacionado principalmente pela parte feminina da platéia. As mulheres que antes ensaiavam agora pareciam líderes de torcida cantando e fazendo gestos para formar um R, um O e um Y com o corpo.

- Isso é mesmo necessário? – ele ouviu Riza resmungar, seguindo-o.

- Não fui eu que pedi! – respondeu Roy, virando-se na direção das moças e dando-lhes um "tchauzinho".

Riza sentiu vontade de empurrá-lo na lama, compreendendo os sentimentos de Edward. O coronel ainda tinha muito que aprender a respeito de mulheres – e de pessoas em geral.

- Do meu lado esquerdo, o desafiante Edward Elric!

- Vamos lá, Ed! Deixa de ser teimoso! – disse Winry, praticamente arrastando o garoto até o meio da poça.

- Não quero ir! – Ed protestava, ao mesmo tempo em que cedia à pressão da garota.

Não tinha muita coisa que Winry não fosse capaz de convencê-lo ou influenciá-lo a fazer. Mas é claro que não contaria isso pra ela nem morto.

- Ed, você ta parecendo uma criança! – ela sorriu docemente.

- Mais rápido, pombinhos! – gritou Roy, já no espírito da coisa, levando um chute na canela da tenente Hawkeye - realizada.

E o rosto de Edward ficou da cor do meu cabelo (ou parte dele), enquanto ele se desvencilhava da garota e caminhava sozinho o resto do curto percurso. Agora sim ia se esforçar pra acabar com a raça daquele coronel metido!

- Muito bem, senhores! Aproximem-se, vou anunciar as regras do combate! – disse Hughes, com entusiasmo – Primeiro, não será permitida alquimia, a luta vai ser mano a mano!

Nesse momento, a parcela masculina dos espectadores se manifestou, gritando de satisfação. Não era todo dia que se via uma luta livre de graça.

- Como numa luta profissional, nós teremos dois rounds de 3 minutos cada, com um breve intervalo entre eles, e tudo pode acontecer!!! – o apresentador-juiz gritou a última parte da frase.

O mais velho dos irmãos Elric ficou boquiaberto por alguns segundos. Quem diria que o Tenente coronel Hughes sabia tanto de luta livre? Mas não era aquilo que importava agora.

Se por um lado, envolver-se naquela confusão o havia feito parecer um completo palerma para Winry, por outra lado, ganhar aquela luta contra Roy Mustang na frente de todos com certeza deixaria a garota orgulhosa dele – e todos os outros talvez parassem de implicar com a sua altura, como bônus.

- O vencedor será o lutador com o maior número de pontos após o termino da partida! – Hughes continuava seu discurso – Damas, - ele chamou a atenção de Winry e Riza – por favor, afastem-se para que comecemos a luta! Cavalheiros, - foi a vez dele encarar Ed e Roy – preparados?

Diante do sinal positivo dos dois, o Tenente coronel anunciou o início da partida:

- É o momento que todos esperavam! – ele gritou, animado – Preparados? Lutem!

Edward e Roy se encararam por um instante antes de investirem um contra o outro. A lama estava bastante escorregadia e movimentos ágeis dependeriam de muita precisão e habilidade em, bem, lutar na lama, o que não era o caso dos dois.

Tão rapidamente quanto deram o primeiro movimento um em direção ao outro, os dois alquimistas foram parar direto na poça de lama que mais parecia uma piscina pequena. Aquilo ia mesmo ser mais difícil do que parecia.

Roy apoiou-se com as mãos no chão para conseguir equilíbrio, enquanto Ed aproveitou-se da força do auto mail em sua perna esquerda e do braço direito para fazer um esforço maior, conseguindo ficar de pé antes do coronel. O garoto sorriu. Com essa vantagem, seria fácil ganhar.

- Coronel, - Ed começou, com um tom irônico, à medida que se aproximava do homem – não tinha sido você quem disse que eu teria que ser mais rápido que o meu adversário sempre?

Aquilo pareceu dar forças a Roy, que finalmente conseguiu pôr-se de pé.

- Isso está só começando, pequeno Full Metal! – ele provocou o menino.

- Você quem pediu! – Ed sorriu, determinado a ganhar.

Com um movimento rápido, Ed tentou atingir o rosto do coronel com o punho direito fechado, mas o tempo que levou para vencer a altura superior do homem foi suficiente para que Roy desviasse e, ao abaixar-se, conseguisse acertar o garoto, derrubando-o de volta na lama.

- Como você estava dizendo, Full Metal, - Roy falava com uma expressão antecipada de vitória – eu realmente aconselhei que você fosse sempre mais ágil que o adversário. Que tal limpar a lama dos seus ouvidos?

Mas Ed não se deixou abalar, e surpreendeu o coronel, levantando-se com a facilidade que um ginasta demonstra ter nas olimpíadas.

- Demais, Ed!! – ele pode ouvir o grito Winry entre os berros dos demais - audição seletiva.

Roy não teve como evitar o próximo golpe do garoto, conseguindo apenas apoiar-se novamente com uma das mãos no chão, com os olhos arregalados de susto. Por essa ele não esperava, mas não tinha tempo de refletir sobre como havia deixado isso acontecer.

O coronel aproveitou-se da posição em que se encontrava, o rosto fora de visão do Full Metal, para planejar se próximo ataque, mas espantou-se outra vez, pois o garoto desviou-se de todos os seus socos com velocidade e precisão perfeitas.

Edward sorria, com satisfação. O único obstáculo para a sua vitória, a lama, já tinha sido superado, e Roy Mustang, mesmo sendo coronel, com certeza não seria páreo para o seu treinamento de muitos anos com seu irmão Alphonse. Juntos já haviam derrubado até mesmo o enorme major Armstrong. Tudo o que ele teria de fazer no resto do tempo era manter o coronel na lama. Mas...

Repentinamente, Ed sentiu ser puxado com força para baixo pelo coronel, que tentava ganhar tempo, pelo menos até o final do round. Desta vez, sem esperar o golpe baixo, o garoto caiu de cara na lama, enquanto Roy tratava de se levantar.

- Trapaceiro! – Ed esbravejou, tirando um pouco de lama do rosto para, pelo menos, enxergar o oponente.

- Bem-vindo à luta livre, Edward! – finalmente Roy estava com a vantagem.

- Então é assim, né? – Ed reuniu toda a força daquele momento no auto mail da perna esquerda para que pudesse saltar em direção ao coronel, enquanto as palmas de suas mãos se encontravam no ar.

Aquele movimento...

- Oni-san! Alquimia não vale! – gritou Al, mas já era tarde demais.

O auto mail transformado em lâmina do braço direito de Ed estava prestes a acertar em cheio o peito do coronel, constatou Riza. E não havia nada que podia ser feito para evitar isso.

- Roy!!!

O coronel saltou para trás, assustado com a audácia do menino e com o grito que ouvira atrás de si, mas não antes de ser atingido de raspão quatro vezes.

Pedaços azuis e brancos do tecido do seu traje planavam bem na sua frente enquanto o grito da multidão se transformava em um eco e o rosto de Riza Hawkeye surgia de repente. Seria o fim...?

Ao mesmo tempo, a equipe de treinadores de Edward invadia o ringue improvisado e o Tenente coronel Hughes tentava acalmar os ânimos de todos anunciando o final do primeiro round.

- ED!! Você enlouqueceu?!? – gritou Winry sacudindo o garoto pela camisa. Não tinha conseguido encontrar sua chave de roda favorita.

- Você não ouviu o que ele estava dizendo! – Ed gritou de volta, em sua defesa.

- Mas, oni-san! Não precisava ser tão drástico! – disse Al, preocupado com o irmão.

- Isso é porque não é você quem escuta as piadas _**super-engraçadas** _desse cara todo dia!

- Mesmo assim! Ed, você vai para a cadeia! – disse Winry, ainda mais desesperada que antes.

- Cadeia...? Por quê? – perguntou o garoto, confuso. Tinha a leve impressão que aqueles dois e ele não estavam falando da mesma coisa.

- Oni-san, - agora era seu irmão quem estava nervoso – você matou o coronel!

Edward não sabia se deveria explicar tudo ou rir das caras apreensivas de Winry e Al, mas, na dúvida, preferiu a segunda opção. Era simplesmente demais para agüentar. A garota e seu irmão se entreolharam envergonhados antes de virarem na direção do coronel, que se levantava, ajudado pela primeira tenente Riza Hawkeye.

- Eu não... Acredito... Que vocês pensaram... – Ed mal conseguia falar de tanto rir.

Uma vez de pé, Roy – assim como todo o resto – constatou que, de fato, não estava ferido, porém os retalhos de Edward haviam formado uma grande letra "E" no peito do homem. O senso de humor do Full Metal era mais apurado do que ele pensava.

- O senhor está bem, coronel? – perguntou Riza, conduzindo o homem até o lado direito do ringue improvisado.

- Não foi nada. – disse ele, sentando-se e começando a desabotoar a blusa azul da farda.

- O senhor baixou a guarda. – disse Riza, como que dando uma bronca no homem.

- Isso não vai se repetir. Agora vou pegar pesado com o Full Metal. – disse Roy, com uma expressão vingativa.

- Coronel... – Riza pensou em adverti-lo sobre Edward ainda ser uma criança, mas parou de repente ao ver que agora o coronel se desfazia da camisa branca de mangas compridas que usava por baixo da farda – O que o senhor está fazendo?

- O que pensa que eu estou fazendo? – ele devolveu a pergunta com um tom malicioso, mas desistiu da piada ao ver pela expressão do rosto dela que Riza não daria seu braço a torcer – Não vou continuar a luta com um "E" no peito. Não sou sargento e meu nome não é Garcia.

Riza sentiu vontade de sorrir do homem, mas o escândalo vindo da parcela feminina da platéia, que comemorava o fato do coronel estar sem camisa, a distraiu. Contudo, ela mesma também não conseguiu não dar uma checada rápida nos músculos bem definidos do corpo de Roy. De repente o dia parecera mais quente.

A luta estava prestes a recomeçar e, no seu canto, Ed também se livrara de algumas peças de roupa. Cheios de lama, o sobretudo vermelho e a jaqueta preta que costumava usar certamente atrapalhariam o seu desempenho no próximo e decisivo round.

- Eu seguro para você, oni-san. – disse Al, estendendo os braços metálicos para segurar as roupas do irmão.

- Deixa que eu seguro, Ed! – rapidamente, Winry se interpôs entre os dois.

- Estão cheios de lama, Winry! – disse o jovem alquimista. Não queria ver a garota (mais) enlameada também.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, mas...-

- Não estou preocupado! – Ed a interrompeu.

- Como eu ia dizendo, - Winry revirou os olhos e agora sua voz ganhara um tom de irritação – não seria bom o Al se encher de lama. Já imaginou como seria difícil de tirar e o quanto atrapalharia seus movimentos?

Por um instante, Edward e Winry permaneceram imóveis, ambos fitando o nada... Como é que não tinham pensado nisso antes?!

Ao fazer movimentos abrindo e fechando a mão direita, o garoto notou que, de fato, seus movimentos estavam levemente limitados. Ainda, agora que estava de pé, sua perna esquerda parecia um pouco mais pesada e igualmente menos flexível.

Ed lançou um olhar desesperado para a mecânica, como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer, mas a garota não teve tempo de pensar em nenhuma alternativa para o impasse. Do meio da arena de lama, o Tenente coronel Hughes já anunciava o 2° e último tempo da partida.

- Aproximem-se, desafiantes! – gritou o homem alto de óculos, fazendo gestos para Ed e Roy Mustang – Quero dar uma palavrinha com vocês.

Conforme os dois caminharam até o centro da poça, os gritos da platéia pareceram aumentar proporcionalmente à preocupação de Winry. Mesmo usando um de seus auto mails, Ed poderia ter problemas dali pra frente.

- Certo. – começou o apresentador / juiz / pai da Elysia quando os alquimistas se aproximaram – Não houve desclassificação pelo uso da alquimia, mas não vai ser permitida uma próxima vez, ouviu, Ed?

O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça, amarrando a cara.

- Mas devo avisar que você perdeu pontos por isso. Entende o que eu digo, Ed? – o olhar de Hughes ganhou um quê de sugestão por um instante – Vai ter que derrubar o coronel se quiser vencer.

- Entendi muito bem. – disse Ed, apertando os punhos num gesto de ameaça, ao que Roy sorriu.

- Não pense que vai ser tão fácil, Full Metalzinho. – avisou o descamisado.

- QUEM É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE MENOR QUE A EXIGÊNCIA MÍNIMA DO CARROSSEL??? – gritou Ed, sentindo sua raiva crescer. Não ia deixar que auto mail nenhum ou qualquer outra coisa o fizesse perder daquele homem – Ok, coronel. Agora é pra valer! – disse mais para si mesmo que para o outro.

- Senhoras e senhores, atenção para o round decisivo! – anunciava Hughes, finalmente - Lutadores, à postos! E... Lutem!

Desta vez, Edward não quis saber de estudar o oponente, nem de se deixar intimidar pela lama e obedeceu prontamente à ordem do Tenente coronel. Por pior que fosse sua situação, daria o seu máximo enquanto ainda pudesse.

Partiu para cima de Roy em alta velocidade, ignorando a limitação do auto mail em sua perna esquerda, a fim de levá-lo ao chão. Contudo, mesmo impressionado com o ataque ousado do garoto, o coronel conseguiu desviar do golpe, apenas escorregando um pouco, enquanto o mais velho Elric acertava em cheio o rosto na lama. Mas Roy não teve tempo de se recompor.

- Você vai cair de qualquer jeito! – gritou o Full Metal, aproveitando-se do descuido do adversário e batendo uma de suas pernas com força no que ele esperou ser o calcanhar-de-Aquiles do homem, derrubando-o, finalmente.

Ed, então, levantou-se rapidamente, tramando cair com o cotovelo nas costas do coronel, mas este o surpreendeu, pondo-se de pé o mais depressa que conseguiu. Ainda assustado por ter sido pego tão facilmente, desta vez Roy disparou na direção do garoto primeiro, tentando repetidas vezes acertá-lo, mas Ed se esquivou dos socos habilmente, ficando um pouco atrás do coronel.

O alquimista de aço tentou pensar rápido em um contra-ataque efetivo para a sua posição. Roy deveria estar desesperado para tentar uma abordagem tão direta. Porém, um segundo ou menos depois, Ed se viu enganado, ao mesmo tempo em que o coronel o prendia com uma chave de pescoço. Instintivamente, o garoto passou a puxar o braço que o apertava com as mãos.

- Ah, não! Oni-san está com problemas! – disse Al, temendo pela derrota do irmão.

- Ainda não acabou! – comentou Winry, determinada, e passou a gritar na esperança de ajudar o quase-mais-que-amigo de alguma forma – Vamos, Ed!!! É luta livre!!!

"Luta livre, é?", pensou Ed enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do abraço de tamanduá de Roy, antes de apelar para um último recurso. Todos acompanharam entusiasmados o garoto abrir bem a boca.

- Ele não seria capaz... – disse Riza, desconfiando do movimento óbvio do Full Metal.

NHAC!!!

Edward mordeu o braço nu do coronel como se estivesse faminto e aquilo fosse um double cheeseburger, e o povo à sua volta foi ao delírio. Imediatamente Roy o soltou, sacudindo o braço rapidamente como se pudesse fazer a dor passar.

- O que foi isso?! – ele gritou indignado com o oponente - Tem certeza que seus dentes também não são de aço?

Ed apenas sorriu, ironicamente.

- Bem vindo à luta livre, coronel! A propósito, seu gosto é horrível. – disse o garoto, aparentando confiança, embora estivesse realmente encrencado.

O segundo round definitivamente estava sendo bem mais agressivo, e, naquele momento, a prótese mecânica de sua perna dava sinal de que não agüentaria mais que alguns passos.

- Vamos ver quem vai rir por último desta vez! – Roy disse como que em um anúncio, bem antes de correr atrás do oponente de um jeito desengonçado.

Sem ter como fugir, Ed praticamente fincou suas pernas no chão, fazendo especial pressão sobre a esquerda, para que seu auto mail lhe garantisse sustentação. Podia não conseguir se mover, mas de maneira alguma se deixaria cair. Derrotaria o coronel ali mesmo, do jeito que fosse.

A corrida estranha de Roy em direção ao Full Metal evitou uma (ou mais) queda desnecessária àquela altura da disputa. Surpreendentemente, o garoto não fez menção alguma de se afastar, mantendo-se firme em sua posição. Ed podia até se achar tão durão assim, mas isso não duraria muito mais tempo.

As palmas das mãos dos dois se encontraram violentamente – quase como as de Tom Cruise e Oprah - quando Roy alcançou Ed. Ambos projetavam toda a força que lhes restara um sobre o corpo do outro. Logo alguém teria de ceder.

A briga agora estava em seus momentos finais, e a platéia do quartel, assim como os membros da equipe de cada competidor torciam ansiosamente por um desfecho emocionante. Enquanto isso, os alquimistas continuavam empenhados em conseguir a vitória a qualquer custo.

- Desista... ...Enquanto pode, Full Metal! – sugeriu Roy, com um pouco de esforço.

- De jeito nenhum! – retrucou Ed, fazendo ainda mais força – Eu já falei que vou te derrubar!

- Você sabe que não... ...Não vai conseguir! – disse Roy, tentando persuadir Ed a aceitar a derrota.

- Não sei nada! – disse Ed, impassível ao apelo do outro.

Os adversários se encaravam sem desviar o olhar, como que para não demonstrar fraqueza. Entretanto, a verdade é que Roy estava realmente cansado e poderia perder a qualquer momento. Tinha de haver alguma alternativa...

O coronel sorriu. Ao desviar o olhar de Ed por um segundo, encontrou o seu ponto fraco.

- Vamos lá, Ed! Não precisa ser assim! – insistiu Roy.

- E você não vá cantando vitória! – disse o garoto.

- Pense bem, Ed! Você não vai querer fazer papel de trouxa na frente de _uma certa garota_, vai?

Era isso! Sabia que Ed não resistiria a uma boa dose de pressão psicológica.

- Como é que é??

- Se entregue agora e não vai ter de se humilhar na frente de uma pessoa que você acha tão bonita! Sua namorada já vai te ver perder mesmo...

Ed perdeu o controle, mas não exatamente como Roy esperava. É claro que Winry era bonita. Era a garota mais bonita que ele conhecia, mas ninguém, especialmente Roy Mustang, tinha a ver com aquilo.

- Eu não acho a Winry bonita e ela não é minha namorada! – gritou ele, soltando o coronel a fim de dar o golpe de misericórdia.

- O quê??? – Winry gritou, zangada, mas feliz por encontrar na hora certa um familiar objeto – Quer dizer que eu sou feia???

Poucas pessoas foram capazes de acompanhar o que se seguiu. Winry arremessou sua chave de roda na direção do amigo da onça ao mesmo tempo em que Edward se abaixava, passando uma rasteira no coronel, fazendo com que o objeto atingisse a cabeça de Roy ao invés da de Ed. Desta vez era o fim.

Antes que muitos entendessem o que havia acontecido, Hughes já corria para o centro da poça, onde Roy estava desmaiado e Ed ainda abaixado.

- Senhoras e senhores, aplaudam o vencedor da luta na lama: Edward Elric!!! – gritou o Tenente coronel, erguendo o braço do garoto, num típico gesto de juiz de luta.

- Coronel! Pode me ouvir? O senhor está bem? – perguntou Riza, insistentemente, enquanto os subordinados o carregavam até um local mais limpo.

- Hawkeye, me diga que você anotou a placa... – resmungou Roy, e ela soube que ele estava bem.

Estava um pouco tonto por conta da pancada na cabeça, mas se sua vista não o enganava, Riza sorria para ele.

Edward comemorava. Não que realmente tivesse apreciado aquela briga insana, mas pelo menos aquele pesadelo acabara. Cumprimentou o irmão, vencedor de uma bolada por apostar nele – aparentemente poucas pessoas sabiam do que ele era capaz -, e observou a expressão fechada de Winry, que acenou de longe. Cedo demais para celebrar.

Meia hora mais tarde todo o quartel já estava de volta à fatigante rotina do trabalho, exceto Winry e os irmãos Elric. Espiando pela porta do banheiro, Alphonse ria de Edward, de pé em uma banheira, enquanto Winry, sentada em um banquinho, usava o chuveirinho da ducha para tirar a lama dos auto mails do rapaz.

- A água ta fria! – reclamava Ed, sem parar.

- Eu já disse que é melhor fazer isso logo. Depois vai ser pior. – disse Winry, que mais parecia uma mãe tentando dar um banho em uma criança inquieta.

- Então deixa que eu faço depois! – argumentou o garoto.

- Eu sou mais rápida que você. – disse Winry, e acrescentou – Sou mecânica de auto mails, esqueceu?

- E faz anos que eu uso auto mail, esqueceu? – devolveu Ed, irritando a garota.

- Ed, você é impossível quando quer! – disse Winry, tentando encerrar a discussão – Droga! Ta tudo molhado... Al, será que você poderia tentar arranjar mais toalhas, por favor? – pediu a garota, desligando o chuveirinho.

- Pode deixar, Winry! – disse o garoto, já começando a buscar a saída do quarto – Eu volto num instante!

- Obrigada! – a garota sorriu, mas logo sua expressão voltou a se fechar.

Winry enxugou um pouco o rosto e refez o rabo-de-cavalo no cabelo também já molhado, tudo em silêncio. Ainda estava chateada com o que ouvira de Ed.

Era uma bobagem, na verdade. É claro que ele tinha direito de achar bonita ou feia quem entendesse, mas a afirmação tão veemente do garoto a seu respeito, de alguma forma, havia entristecido o seu coração. E agora ela pretendia se vingar deixando-o o mais constrangido possível.

- Me dá aqui o seu braço. – pediu a garota, finalmente religando o aparelhinho para terminar logo o serviço.

Ed virou-se de frente para a parede e de costas para a garota para que ela pudesse lavar seu braço direito. Não se sentia nada bem em vê-la daquele jeito e sabia que a culpa era sua. O garoto revirou os olhos antes de começar a dizer alguma coisa. Sentimentalismo não era o seu forte, mas se ia mesmo dizer alguma coisa ou pedir desculpas, a hora era aquela.

- Winry, desculpe, eu sei que você está zangada. – disse ele, sério.

- Eu não estou zangada. – disse ela, zangada.

- Está sim.

- Claro que não! Por que eu estaria zangada? – disse ela, sorrindo ironicamente.

Ed fechou os punhos, completamente constrangido. Por que as mulheres não podiam ser mais simples?

- Olha, eu não quis dizer o que eu disse sobre você. – disse ele, esperando que agora fosse o suficiente.

- O quê? Que eu sou feia? – disse ela, e ele viu que não seria mesmo tão fácil – Você tem direito de ter sua opinião, Ed.

"Mas você não estava pensando assim quando jogou aquela chave de roda, não é?" – a resposta surgiu rápida na sua mente, mas ele a descartou ou colocaria tudo a perder.

- Eu sei, só que essa não é a minha opinião. – disse o garoto, envergonhado.

Mas Winry não se convenceu.

- Então porque você gritou isso pra quem quisesse ouvir? – perguntou ela, desconfiada.

- Eu não "gritei pra quem quisesse ouvir"! Eu estava zangado e aquele chato do coronel estava me pressionando! Na hora eu só pensei em negar... – Ed parou de repente. Sabia que ia acabar falando demais.

Winry estava boquiaberta. "Negar"...? Negar o quê???

- O que você queria negar? – perguntou ela, para o embaraço de Ed.

- Nada! – ele respondeu rápido.

- Ed. – ela o chamou, e o garoto virou-se de frente para encará-la, enquanto ela se levantava do banquinho onde sentava – Negar o... Ahhh...!

Com os pés descalços e o chão molhado, a garota acabou escorregando, e sofreria uma queda se não fosse o reflexo rápido de Ed, puxando para perto de si. Porém, o chão liso da banheira fez com que o garoto também perdesse o equilíbrio, caindo para trás e levando a garota junto.

Os rostos de Ed e Winry, agora tão próximos um do outro, ganharam um forte tom de vermelho em segundos. Desajeitada, Winry tentou levantar-se o mais depressa que pôde, mas suas mãos trêmulas deslizaram nas bordas molhadas da banheira e ela caiu por cima do garoto novamente, desta vez fazendo-o rir.

A garota pareceu não gostar de sua tentativa frustrada de escapar dali se transformar em motivo de riso, mas esqueceu de tudo e mais um pouco quando sentiu a mão esquerda de Edward tocar seu rosto, em um carinho. O próprio Ed estava surpreso com aquela atitude, mas talvez nem tanto assim. Às vezes se pegava pensando em fazer exatamente aquilo.

- Você é a garota mais bonita do mundo. – disse ele, um pouco sem jeito, antes que os dois aproximassem seus rostos o suficiente para que seus lábios se tocassem levemente em um primeiro beijo.

O que os jovens não sabiam é que não estavam mais sozinhos. Sciezka, que, a pedido de Al, trazia algumas toalhas secas para Ed e Winry, havia paralisado por um momento ao ver a cena, da entrada do banheiro.

A garota viu fugirem rapidamente da sua memória as respostas para o que estava fazendo ali e porque. Parecia que todos os seus neurônios estavam em colapso, tentando processar corretamente a informação visual que obtinham. Contudo, desta vez não teve forças para continuar o processamento ou anunciar o que estava acontecendo para todo o quartel.

POBONC!!!

Ed e Winry foram surpreendidos pelo barulho do corpo desmaiado da garota atingindo o chão.

Emoção demais para um dia só.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Olá, pessoal!

Esta é a minha segunda fic de comédia e a primeira fic de Full Metal Alchemist. Apesar de ter poucas fics no currículo (he he), escrevo no fanfiction há quase três anos e uma das razões para isso foi uma grande amiga que fiz através de fics. Foi ela, inclusive, a pessoa que me apresentou este anime e que me incentivou a escrever esta fic. Por tudo isso e muito mais, dedico esta fic para a Bianca Potter:

Finalmente, né? Mas eu falei que não ia passar da Páscoa – esqueça as minhas promessas anteriores, he he! Quero que você saiba que te acho uma pessoa incrível e uma amiga sem igual. Ganhar uma fic – especialmente minha, he he – não chega nem perto de tudo de bom que você realmente merece, por tudo e mesmo só por você ser você. Espero que eu tenha me aproximado das suas expectativas e que você tenha se divertido lendo esta fic tanto quanto eu me divirto quando a gente apronta juntas.

Beijinhos e até a próxima!


End file.
